ｔｏｒｔｕｒｅｄ ｓｏｕｌｓ
by Aisato Momoka Yurie
Summary: "Ella mataría a todos por por mi"/ ¿Donde estoy? / Es la primaria derribada...Heavenly Host Elementary School/ Todos trataran de encontrar su camino a casa y sobrevivir a las fuerzas misteriosas que acechan la escuela ¿Encontraran la salida? Pésimo summary


**Fairy Tail no me pertenece**

Terror… –Lo que dice el personaje-

-¡Amo el chocolate y el ecchi!- Pensamientos-

_¡Oh! Anime… _-Flash back o recuerdos del personaje-

_**~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~**_ –Cambio de escena-****

_"¿La soledad o amistad? Las dos son opciones malas en la soledad, puedes caer en la locura y la desesperación, en la amistad; alguien te traicionara te lastimara mucho si es alguien importante y caerás en la Soledad…"_

_**.**_**  
**-"Estoy tan orgullosa de Wendy, ella haría lo que fuera por mi". "Tal vez ya no me recuerde". "Pero yo siempre la amaré"-

_**Prologo**_

**Normal Pov:**

Esto sucedió después de la escuela en un dia lluvioso justo como esta noche –Afuera había lluvia- …cuando este lugar aún se llamaba Escuela Primaria Tenshin. En ese entonces había una maestra que…cayo de las escaleras, y murió –Mostraba una escena de la maestra muerta- Varios años después la escuela primaria Tenshin fue derribada y en ese terreno la academia Fairy Tail fue construida –Dijo con una voz aterradora- Desde que la academia de Hadas fue construida, hasta ahora: La maestra ha estado deambulando por los pasillos –Aparecio el pasillo- Es muy peligroso estar en la academia después de las 7pm…digamos que si las luces se fueran y el pasillo estuviera totalmente oscuro…LA MAESTRA APARECE y dice ¿**AUN NO SE HAN IDO A CASA…?** –CRICK crack se escucha de la puerta al entrar-**APRESURENSEN Y VAYANSE A CASA –A**parece una cara desformada llena de sangre y una cara aterradora-

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! –Grito un chico pelirosado-

…. –Silencio-

**Natsu Pov:**

-Demonios…no fui lo suficientemente cuidadoso y se me escapo un grito. Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, estoy en segundo año de secundaria y estudio en la academia de Hadas, y no soy muy buena con las historias de terror-

-Click, se escucha que alguien prende la luz del salón- Ayaya~ Justo ahora hubo alguien que hizo un ruido realmente fuerte-

¡Ah! –Me agarro un escalofrío en la espalda-

El grito de Natsu me hizo saltar. –Esta persona es Lucy Heartfilia, es rubia de ojos chocolates piel nívea y tiene una estatura normal. Hemos estado en la misma clase desde que iniciamos la escuela, pero siempre que tiene la oportunidad, se burla de mi aunque cuando estoy muy mal con algo, ella me ayuda mucho, es muy buena persona. Ella es mi mejor amiga y le digo Luce-

¡¿Qué?! ¿Natsu fue el que gritó? –Gritaron tres chicas al unisono-

Rayos…las chicas son peores en la cosas a veces…

¡Natsu! ¡Tienes que tener más coraje! –Dijo una voz temible que hizo que gritara- Además solo fue un trueno Natsu –Dijo volviendo a un estado normal mientras abria la ventana. Esta persona es Erza Scarlet, apodada Titania por su valentía y poder que tiene. Es nuestra representante de clase y ama a los pasteles de fresas, a su amigo de la infancia Jellal y es fanatica (Aunque no lo quiera admitir) de libros eroticos según me dijo Lucy, también le gusta mucho las historias de terror. Aunque diga eso aun estoy asustado por sus historias de terror, tiene el pelo de color Escarlata, ella dijo que Jellal le dio el apellido…-

Representante de clase… -Dije con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime- A una representante de clase le gusta las historias de terror…¿No es eso un poco raro? -

Ayaya~…diciendo algo como eso Natsu –Dijo ella empujándome obligando a decir…-

¡¿Eh?! –Se me salio el aire por la boca…-

No esperaba que un chico hiciera esa clase de ruido, jaja –Dijo divertida. Ella es Lisanna Strauss, es muy amistosa, y amable es mi amiga de la infancia, aunque…cuando esta con su mejor amiga osea Lucy, es un espectáculo digno de ver…-

Jajaja, si es cierto –Dijo Luce riéndose, rayos…todos se rien de mi ¡Ya les enseñare! Pero esta Erza…¡Oh! Tendre que sufrir…-

Salamander… -Dijo Gajeel Redfox, tiene el pelo negro y ojos rojos, a primera vista parece mala persona, pero es buena persona, es el "mejor amigo" de Levy se diría, aunque vive diciéndole enana y se burla de ella, tiene una adicción de comer metal y todo referido a ello, adora todo eso. Y siempre que tiene la oportunidad empieza a cantar Shooby doby Doop, por eso le digo asi-

Shooby Doby Doop… tu eres el único en que puedo confiar –Dije, justo cuando iba agarrar su mano…-

¡Uwaa! –Dijo esquivando mi mano- ¡Jajaja! ¿Enserio pensaste que te iba a ayudar Salamander? –dijo burlándose de mi, me dicen salamander por mi eterna adicción al fuego y comer todo lo picante-

¡Tu también te estabas burlando de mi! –Dije con un tic en la cabeza- ¡Ya veras! –Le empecé a pegar patadas y el me respondio…-

Jajaja, Natsu y Gajeel son divertidos –Dijo Levy Mcgarden, también mejor amiga de Lucy, de pelo celeste es muy estudiosa y adicta a los libros, habla mucho de eso con Luce-

Jaja –Dijo riéndose, Jellal mejor amigo de la infancia de Erza, tiene el pelo azul y un tatuaje en la cara, es muy serio y buena persona-

Todos estamos en la clase 2-B es por eso que nos quedamos después de la escuela, por que hoy fue el festival cultural de Fairy Tail, el tema de la clase 2-B fue vender Shiruko. Siguiendo el lema de Fairy Tail todos trabajamos en equipo para vender Shiruko, y aunque no se esperaba el festival Cultural fue muy divertido. Hasta la profesora Mirajane se vistió para la ocasión, aunque se paso "un poco" de la raya…bueno, después del festival y la limpieza empezó a llover, como ya saben Erza no se pudo perder esta ocasión, dijo: Fue en un dia lluvioso como este… y ahí empezó a contar otra historia de terror.

.

**~Bueno~  
Aquí traigo otro fic, este va a ser Gore, suspenso o como quieras decir, me inspire en Corpse Party, asi que tendrá escenas iguales (: si ya viste Corpse party ¡Genial! *-* Aunque no tendrá ese final traumante como el de corpse party xDD, aviso nomas, es mas capaz que este tiene un final feliz no como el otro, Ge-hee Aunque… ¿Quieren un final lindo o un final horrible? Decidansen xD, y bueno…espero por lo menos un review ¿Por favor? n.n Gracias por leerlo y ahora será de comedia y todo eso, después en el próximo capitulo estará lo demás C:**

.  
_¿Reviews?_

_By: _n3n/Tsuki-Chan\n3n *¡Aquí etta Tsuki-chan! \(nwn)/* *¡Aqui no! (/w\)* Y *¡Aquí etta Tsuki-chan! \(nwn)/* 


End file.
